WWE A Superstar's Journey
by N7withpride
Summary: A new superstar has joined the WWE! Jack Stone, The Panther, worked his ass off through the independent wrestling. When he meets a diva from the WWE, the one named Paige, his life changes. He receives a WWE contract. But that might not be the only thing she gives him.
1. Bio

**Hello everyone! This is my first wrestling story, so I hope you enjoy! This chapter is the bio of my character! Hope you enjoy and please review! If you want to have a character included in my story, send me a message! Rated T for language and violence, maybe turned M depending on how it goes.**

Name: Jack Stone

Wrestling name: Panther

Age: 21

Hair Color: Light Brown

Eye Color: Green

Height: 6'3"

Weight: 231 pounds

Body Type: Similar to Randy Orton.

Wrestling Style: Brawler, mostly using his arms and legs to deal damage.

Signature: A roundhouse kick or a clothesline.

Finisher: Spear.

Appearance: He has Brown hair, reaching the bottom of his neck. He has stubble. He has tattoos all over his arms and the back of his neck and the top of his back. He has tan skin.

Ring attire: He wears face paint on his face that is the shape of a star around his eye. He wears an arm sleeve on his left arm and has black wrist tape. On his right hand he has a black fingerless glove.

Entrance Attire: He wears a black hoodie with the hood up. He wears black sunglasses to the ring,

Entrance theme: Gods and Kings by Finding Iris.

**Here is my character! The first chapter should be put up today, aswell! Hope you like it! Rate and Review!**


	2. A New Day

**My Internet was down yesterday so I couldn't upload this! So today I'll put up two chapters! Hope you enjoy and keep reviewing and sending in characters! I;m so grateful!**

"Alright folks, welcome back to Havoc Wrestling! Tonight it's Panther fighting David Dawson for the Havoc Championship! During the break David had Panther locked in a tight sleeper, and Panther is still barely holding on!" The announcer, Todd "Law'd" Mayweather stated excited.

"Panther doesn't stand a chance against Dave. The rumors say he was trained by the CIA." The other announcer, Matt Thomas stated.

"But they were never confirmed. Look at this, Panther escapes, and hit's David with his signature move, the Panther's Claw, a devastating clothesline! One...Two..Thr—"

"David kicked out! All he has to do is hit Panther with that devastating buzzaw kick and hit the Nightlight and it's over!"

"Panther is calling him up! He's looking for the Panther's Bite! And...he got him! That spear is devastating! One..Two..THREE! AND PANTHER IS CHAMPION!"

Jack stood in the ring, panting heavily as the referee handed him the title. 'Who said wrestling wasn't ALL real,' he thought as he raised the title over his head as the fans cheered insanely.

David stood, and Jack offered him a handshake. David pushed passed him and exited the ring.

"Whatever," Jack said to him as he grabbed a mic. "Thank you guys! If it wasn't for you I would have never gotten this chance, let alone won! I thank every fan in this arena, even the ones who don't like me. You're all my motivation to keep wrestling! You're all my motivation to cause HAVOC!" The fans all screamed cheers. Little did Jack know who else was watching his match closely.

**Backstage**

Jack walked backstage to applause from all the other wrestlers. They said things like "Nice job" and "Great job", but he wasn't paying attention to anyone except a girl, pale with jet black hair. She was talking with the manager of the place, JJ Havoc.

He walked up to them. "This a new girl?" he asked JJ.

"No," said JJ. "It's a representative of the WWE. More specifically, a diva by the name of Paige."

She nodded to him. "The WWE has taken an interest in you. Well, you and one other. If you're interested, the WWE will have you both try out at our development center, and if you impress you'll start at NXT."

"IF I'm interested?! You bet I'm interested! Where do I sign?!" Jack said, very excited. HJe had been dreaming of the WWE since he was a kid.

Thats when David showed up, all his bags packed. "He's the other guy you mentioned, isn't he?" asked Jack, more directed to David than to Paige.

"Yep. There isn't a problem, is there?" The young diva asked the two scowling gentlemen. Well, she uses the term gentlemen loosely.

Jack sighs. "No, not all. Just ley me pack my stuff and I'll be ready." He handed the title to JJ Havoc. "I'm guessing I don't get to keep this." JJ shook his head. "Keep her safe for me, alright J?"

"Of course. It is MY title after all." They laughed and Jack left to go pack his stuff.

He had finished packing and walked into the now empty arena. Havoc always had it's shows in the same place so they didn't have to deconstruct the ring. Jack went and sat in the center of the ring, and just began thinking.

David entered the ring to snap him out of it. "They're ready to head back to Stamford."

"Does it get to you, too? Leaving this place? This place was like my home, the fans my family. It's gonna be tough." Jack said, more to himself than to David.

"I...We've got to go." David exited the ring, heading to the WWE people. Jack got up and followed.

"This is it. We're heading to the WWE."

** THIS is the first chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! The next chapter will come out today, too!**


	3. Tryouts

**Chapter 2 has arrived! Conflict may begin! And people who sent in characters, these next few chapters will be their time to shine bright! Hope you enjoy and keep reviewing! **

Jack sat next to David on the plane ride to the NXT development center. Jack listened to music while David was on his laptop.

"Watcha doin'?" Jack asked, peeking over Dave's shoulder at the laptop. He sees a list of names.

Dave shuts the laptop. "None of your business," Dave says, annoyed. "Just stay away from me, alright?" He says, angry.

"Jeez, somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed. What's got you all annoyed?"

"You," Dave says flatly.

"Whatever," Jack says, and falls asleep for the rest of the plane ride.

**DEVELOPMENTAL**

"Alright, rookies. My name is Bill DeMott. I run the developmental center. This is your tryout. You all have experience. Don't screw it up. We will be hosting several matches. The winners get contracts for NXT. Now..Panther and Beast King, you're up."

Several superstars stood by and watched the match, but one had his eye. The girl from Havoc Wrestling, Paige. She, and a blonde girl he guessed was Emma were watching. Jack winked at Paige before looking at the Beast King.

That was his first mistake. King rushed him, tackling him and punching him several times in the face before Panther kicked him off. He sidestepped another of Kings tackle attacks and dropkicked him in the back. He ran off the ropes and dropped an elbow on him. He waited for King to get up and went for his signature kick.

King ducked and kicked him in the gut, hitting a signature fisherman's suplex. He went for the pin but it was a two count. King started punching Panther. He stopped and turned his back on the beaten man to taunt to the other superstars. That was his first mistake. Panther jumped up, and waited for King to turn around. When he did, it was all over. A devastating Panther's Bite. 1. 2. 3. It was over.

Panther helped up King, and shook his hand. He saw Paige motion him to come over. David was standing there, too. Jack walked over, panting.

"Nice work, Jack. Even we thought it was over. That was impressive." Paige said. "Why thank you, m'lady," he said, bowing sarcastically. "I live only to impress." Paige and Emma chuckled, but Dave stayed emotionless.

"I've got to have my match." He began walking to the ring.

"Good luck!" The australian diva Emma stated in her usual bubbly way. And Jack could have sworn he saw Dave smile.

David won his match in fairly easy fashion. It was two minutes in length, with David dominating with his technical moves.

"He's impressive," Emma said. "Definitely main roster material. I wish I could see you two fight, Jack."

"Well, I'm not trying to brag, but I won last time." Jack said smugly.

"Hmph. Whatever." David says as he walks past them, walking into the locker room. Emma looked at him confused.

"Relax, he's always like that. A lone wolf. They say he was CIA once, so maybe that's screwed the guy up."

"Really?" She asks, curious.

"Yeah, maybe you can ask him about it, blondie. I saw the way he looked at ya. He even smiled after you said something. He NEVER smiles." Jack smirked and crossed his arms as Emma blushed and Paige chuckled.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I want to talk to this Panther guy." Bill DeMott walked over and said.

Paige and Emma nodded and left as Jack looked over to Bill. "Yes, sir?"

"You've got talent, kid. Here's your contract. You don't have to come to tryout's tomorrow, but I'd recommend watching your competitors."

The next day's matches weren't much. Matt Star, a high flying young guy, beat some loser named hit-man. Jasper Daniels, an all around wrestler, beat Barron Blade. He decided he'd meet the guys. Paige and Emma left after Jasper's match and David soon after. Jack walked to the locker room.

"Hi, nice to meet ya guys." Jack said with a friendly tone. Jasper nodded, and Matt smiled.

"Hey, you're Panther, the guy who beat the Beast King! How fitting, a guy with an animal name beating the king, huh?"

"You know, I never thought of it like that! That's actually pretty funny." They chatted for a bit before Jack decided to leave. "Well it was nice meeting you guys!" They nodded and Jack left, getting in his car. He grabbed his phone, and got a text from Paige.

"Hey, we're going out to a restaurant to honor your contracts. You comin?"

"Yeah," he responded. "Where to?"

"TGIF."

"Meet ya there." He drove back to the hotel, changed into a shirt, black hoodie, jeans, and gym shoes, and drove to Fridays.

He entered the restaurant, and spotted the three of them. "Jack, glad you could make it!" Paige said, smiling.

"Wouldn't miss it," he said, smiling. "How long you guy's been here?"

"Half an hour. Dave and Emma seem to be getting along." She pointed to the two, chatting and laughing.

"Jeez, how much did he drink?" Jack said, jokingly, as Paige walked him over to their table.

"Hasn't had a drop of alcohol. He's just being like this." Paige and Jack sat down, Jack next to Dave and Paige next to Emma.

"So, Dave, someones happy." Jack said to hid rival, a devious smirk on his face.

"Don't ruin the moment, Jack." Dave said before completely ignoring any attempt of communication by Jack.

"So, Paige, tell me about yourself." Jack turned to Paige as he said this.

"Well, theres not much to tell really. I came from a wrestling family, and I've been wrestling since I was 13." Paige said. "How about you?"

Jack seemed to get nervous. "Yeah...well, I..uh.." He seemed to be thinking of something to say.

"What's wrong, Jack?" Paige asked, sincere.

"I don't like talking about my past. Sorry. But I can tell you I've wanted to wrestle since I was a kid. Trained every day until I was ready. Started wrestling for real when I was 12."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, they called me the Dynamite Kid, because it was like I exploded with energy when I was in the ring. They started calling me Panther over in Havoc, and it stuck."

"Why did they call you Panther?"

"I don't even know! They just did!"

Paige laughed with Jack. They began chatting, and before they knew it it had become late.

"Well, we should go. It's been nice chatting, madame. We should do it again sometime." Jack said to Paige.

"Count on it," she said, and they left.

**THERE YOU GO! Chapter two! A match, some flirting, and Dave cracks his wall a bit! Hope you enjoyed, and keep reviewing! **


	4. First Promo

**Here it is! Chapter 3! First day on NXT! Who else is excited?! Keep leaving feedback! I am so happy about this story is doing with you guys! Keep on going!**

Today was the day. David, Jack, and the other superstars' first day on NXT. Jack and Dave entered the arena where NXT was being taped, Jack with a huge smile plastered on his face. "We made it, David! WWE! We'll get to meet all the superstars and-" Jack began, excited.

"Calm down,"David interrupted him, annoyed with his "friend." Well, the closest thing he has to a friend. They still weren't friends yet. He hadn't earned his trust.

"Sorry, I'm just so excited!" Jack said, keeping his happy tone. Bill called the two over, so they went over to him.

"Alright, rooks. You two are starting off as rivals. Jack, you're the fan favorite, so you're gonna start off with the stick. It's gonna be improvised, but talk about how excited you are to be here. If you start making it boring or screw up, that's when we send David in for the attack." He explained how the attack would go before sending him to get ready.

Jack was so excited he was practically jumping up and down. He got into his ring gear and grabbed a black hoodie, putting it on. He put on a pair of sunglasses and got ready to go out. Then he heard his theme music.

He stepped out onto the stage, fans screaming with cheers. He stood, smiling. He raised his arms and head up, shouting, before beginning his rather slow walk to the ring. He walked up the steps and put one foot on the second turnbuckle and one on the third, and raised one arm, before rolling into the ring, similar to the way Seth Rollins does it.

An official hands Jack the microphone. "Wow...just wow. I made it to this ring. The WWE. And it wouldn't be without you guys! I fought and fought and busted my butt every day, and you guys acknowledged that. Your faith in me got me here. And it will get me further, as far as it can get! I am going to be a champion, because with the universe on my side, I can't fail!" Jack was speaking this all while walking around the ring, and he had his back to the ring when David ran down the ramp and attacked from behind.

David hit him with a forearm from behind, and began kicking him viciously. He lifted him up and kicked him with a buzzsaw kick. David got onto the top rope, going for his backflip off the top rope which turns into a sunset flip that he calls the Nightlight, when Panther reversed the sunset flip into a backdrop. The fans cheer as Jack sets up for the Panthers Bite, and connects with the destructive spear.

David rolls out of the ring as Jack signals him to come back in. He puts one foot on the second rope as he taunts David into entering the ring, but David heads into the back still. The fans cheer as Jack goes back into the backstage area.

Bill walks up. "That was great! Got the audience's attention and kept it the whole time! You're great on the mic, kid. You've got a future."

"Thanks, Mr. DeMott." Jack said, smiling. He saw David and walked over. "Hey, you hit me pretty hard out there, buddy."

"Call it a welcome gift." David said as he walked into the locker room. Jack entered the locker room and changed out of his ring gear. He didn't have a match today. When he exited the locker room, he spotted Paige, Emma, and David talking. He decided to walk over.

"Hey, party people." Jack said as he walked over. "What are we talking about?"

"We're talking about your guys' segment. It was awesome," Paige said. "It looked like you got lit up."

"Yeah, Davy here hit me pretty hard, but I'll manage." Jack said, a cocky tone in his voice. "I do that."

"I'm sure you do, fan favorite. Did you hear them? They went nuts!" Emma chimed in.

"Yeah, I developed a following in Havoc Wrestling. Loyalest fans ever. I'm shocked so many were there."

"You do realize we were in the town Havoc is in, right?" David asked, still focusing on his laptop.

"Oh, yeah.." Jack said, embarrassed.

"Yeah, well, you guys should go get some rest. We're training tomorrow." Paige said. "If you're joining the WWE, you need to train like it."

**Hey everyone, thanks for reading! Sorry this chapter wasn't as good, it'll get better! Keep your feedback coming!**


End file.
